


Searching for You

by wreckingduty



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingduty/pseuds/wreckingduty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel comes to Karakura Town to find Ichigo, but things have changed since she last saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 10-13-10.
> 
> This was inspired by Bleach chapter 423.
> 
> Nel's lisp played havoc with the spell check, I hope I found all the real mistakes!

It was a beautiful day in Karakura Town, the sun wasn't too hot, there weren't too many clouds, and the temperature was just right.

Everything was fairly normal, except that there was a new visitor today.

It had been a very long time since Nel had seen Ichigo, so she had begged her brothers to let her go to the human world to find him. Finally, after much crying, they relented to her request. Her brothers had attempted to come along with her, but Nel refused, she wanted to see Ichigo by herself, and she wouldn't be in any danger, as Ichigo would take care of her. She promised to not be gone long and she'd be extra super careful, and her brothers really needed to stay in Las Noches in case something went wrong.

Her arguments made sense, and they really didn't want her to start crying again, so they agreed that she could go see her Shinigami friend, but if she didn't come back after a few hours, they would come to find her. This sounded fair to Nel, even if she found it unnecessary, so she told them that this was okay.

Working together, they opened up a Garganta, and Nel slipped on through, waving goodbye to her brothers and telling them that she d be back soon. They watched nervously as she left, but kept telling themselves that Nel was capable of taking care of herself, and whatever she couldn't handle, Ichigo could.

So, now, the tiny Arrancar was toddling about the town, looking in wonder at everything. However, she tried to keep from getting too distracted, so she could find Ichigo, but there were just too many neat things.

As she moved about the town, people would accidentally bump into her and then look about in confusion. It took a while, and several people running into her, for Nel to realize they couldn't see her. Nel giggled when she figured out that she was invisible to most humans. She spent several minutes delightly poking people and then running away in a fit of laughter.

After she had had her fun, Nel went back to the slightly more serious task of finding Ichigo. Though, she was treating it like a game of hide and seek, where the person sought after didn't realize that they were hiding. Ichigo would be so surprised when he saw her! And he'd be so proud that she found him all on her own.

With those thoughts, Nel was filling quite full of herself. Maybe even once she found him, he'd come back with her and play in Hueco Mundo for a while! Then Nel would be with all the people she cared about best, and they could spend many hours playing endless tag and hide and seek and chasing little Hollows and sometimes eating sand. It would be the best life ever.

Nel had been walking for a while, and she was starting to get a little impatient to find Ichigo. So, she started calling his name as she walked, "Itsygo! Hey, Itsygo! Where are you?"

She was starting to get discouraged, when she finally saw someone with familiar orange hair walking down the road.

With a squeal of delight, Nel dashed after her beloved friend. It took only moments for her to reach him and for her to attach herself to his leg, hugging him tightly. "Itsygo! Nel found you! Nel hath been looking and looking, and now Nel and Itsygo can play together! Ithn't that great?"

However, Ichigo didn't seem to recognize her. He was surprised by her sudden impact and stumbled forward when Nel clung to him. He looked down, but didn't see or hear anything. He stood there, puzzled for a moment, then sighed. It must have been a spirit that recognized him around town. "I'm sorry...I'm not a Shinigami anymore, I can't help you."

Nel looked up at him in confusion, "Itsygo ithn't a Thinigami? But Itsygo ith a good Thinigami! Well, even if Itsygo ithn't a Thinigami anymore, Itsygo can thtill play with Nel, right? Right?"

Ichigo didn't reply to her pleas, "Look, I'd love to help you, but I can't. Not anymore. I can't see or hear you, I'm sorry." His tone had a mixture of sadness and irritation, though Nel couldn't know he was angry at himself and not her.

Nel climbed down from his leg and tugged at his pants, tears brimming in her eyes, "Itsygo can't thee or hear Nel anymore? But Itsygo'th alwayth been able to thee Nel... Doethn't Itsygo remember the adventure Itsygo and Nel had together?"

Ichigo gave another sigh and knelt down, "I can tell you're a small spirit, probably a little kid... I know it's probably confusing and scary being a spirit now, but a Shinigami's gonna find you and they'll help you out, I promise. I think Rukia's still around here somewhere... She's a short girl with black hair and draws terribly. If you can find her, you'll be in good hands." He sounded wistful when talking about his old friend, as he may never be able to see her again.

Nel blinked, thinking about this. Rukia! She'd know what to do! Nel gave Ichigo's leg one last hug, "Nel ith going to find Rukia and Nel and Rukia are going to fix Itsygo, okay?" With that, she took off, ready to search the whole town for the Shinigami girl.

It took a while for Nel to find her, as she could only travel so fast on her short little legs.

Rukia was standing in front of a pet store, admiring the bunnies in the front window. She couldn't take one home for a pet, she didn't have any human money, and besides, it probably wouldn't do well in the Soul Society, since you generally have to be dead to get there. But, that didn't stop her from enjoying watching them hop about and play with each other.

She was tempted to go in and ask if she could pet the rabbits, but she didn't have her gigai with her. But, these thoughts were interrupted when her peace was shattered by a voice yelling, "Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nel was running full tilt towards her, once she was close enough, she leaped forward and grabbed onto Rukia's leg, close to her knee. She babbled rapidly, "Rukiaaaaa, Itsygo can't thee Nel anymore and ithn't a Thinigami and Rukia and Nel need to make him better!"

Rukia jumped upon impact, nearly bumping into the glass. "Nel! What are you doing here? You should be back at Hueco Mundo. Hollows aren't allowed in the human world, you could be in danger just by being here!"

Nel's eyes teared up, "Nel juth wanted to thee Itsygo! And maybe even have Itsygo go back to Hueco Mundo to play with Nel and Nel'th brotherth! Nel wathn't going to thtay long, Nel promitheth!"

Rukia sighed and shook her head, "Well, you're here now, though we really should get you back home. Urahara'll be able to send you back without a problem."

Nel started wailing and crying, "Nel doethn't want to go homeeee, Nel wantth to play with Itsygo and Itsygo can't thee Nel! Why can't Itsygo thee Nel?"

Rukia looked down at the little Arrancar sadly, "Ichigo lost his powers, he can't see me either."

Nel sniffled, "Itsygo can't? What happened to Itsygo? Nel and Rukia can get Itsygo'th powerth back!"

Rukia shook her head, "It's not that simple..."

Nel scowled at Rukia, "Itsygo would find a way to help Rukia if Rukia lost Rukia'th powerth! Rukia and Nel thould do the thame for Itsygo!"

Rukia gave her a small smile in return, which just seemed to irritate Nel, until Rukia spoke, "Yes, I know he would. He already has, before he went to save Orihime."

Nel sulked, "Then why won't Rukia help Itsygo now?"

Rukia sighed, "I want to help Itsygo, but I don't know how. We're still trying to figure out a way to fix everything."

Nel shook her head, "Wanting and helping are two different thingth! Rukia needth to actually do thomething, not just want to do thomething! Nel will find a way to fix Itsygo, with or without Rukia!"

Rukia reached down and gently patted Nel on the head. Nel let go of Rukia's leg with one arm and swatted at her, grumbling. Rukia laughed a little, "I know you will, and you won't be alone. We all owe Ichigo a lot."

Nel frowned, "Then why aren't you helping Itsygo now?"

Rukia looked down at her, "I'm going back to the Soul Society soon, there I can look in the records to see if there's a way to bring his powers back."

Nel seemed relieved at this, "Rukia needth to bring Nel with Rukia to the Thoul Thociety!"

Rukia shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't. But, I can send you a message as soon as I find out something."

Nel hugged her leg even tighter, "Nel wantth to go with Rukia."

Rukia sighed, "I know, but you can't. I'm sorry. The other Shinigami might think you're an intruder."

Nel clung to Rukia more, probably close to cutting off her circulation, "Nel ith thmall. Nel won't take up much thpace."

Rukia thought for a moment, "Nel, you need to go back home. You might be able to find something out in Hueco Mundo; some of the Hollows might have information." This was pretty doubtful, but it might be enough to get the tiny girl back where she belonged.

Nel looked up at her, "Rukia thinkth tho?"

Rukia nodded, "It's possible."

Nel beamed, "'Kay! Then Rukia needth to tell Nel what happened to Itsygo, tho Nel needth to know what Nel ith looking for."

Rukia gave her a sad smile, "You remember Aizen, right?"

Nel gave Rukia an irritated frown back, "Of courthe Nel knowth Aizen-thama! Aizen-thama ith the Lord of allll the Hollowth and Arrancar!"

Rukia nodded, "That's right." She wasn't sure how much Nel knew, or even remembered. "Aizen came to the human world and was attacking Ichigo's friends. Ichigo was able to stop him, but he had to use a special attack that drained all of his power."

Nel looked surprised, "Aizen-thama hurt Itsygo'th friendth? No wonder Itsygo did anything Itsygo could to thtop him, even giving up Itsygo'th powerth!"

Rukia smiles slightly, "That's Ichigo for you; he doesn't think about himself, he always just rushes into things if people are in danger."

Nel nodded, "That'th why Itsygo ith the betht and why Nel and Rukia have to get Itsygo'th powerth back!"

Rukia gave her a nod in return, "That's right. But it might take a while. We'll do our best, though."

Nel beamed, "Nel will do Nel'th very, very betht for Itsygo!"

Rukia laughed, "Working together, there's no way we can let him down!"

Nel nodded, "That'th right!"

Rukia looked down at her, "Now, let's get you back to your home. But, I think we might be able to get you some ice cream before you do."

Nel looked up at the Shinigami, "What'th ice cream?"

Rukia smiled, "It's a snack, it's cold and sweet, and there's a lot of flavors. I think you'd like it."

Nel looked excited, "Nel can't wait to try ice cream!" She climbed down from Rukia's leg and looked up at her friend, waiting expectantly for Rukia to lead the way.

Rukia reached down and grabbed Nel's tiny hand in her own, and they walked together, heading towards Urahara's shop.


End file.
